My Little Pony: Pain is Pink
by yoshigirlk
Summary: pinkie pie hasnt been acting like her fun bubbly self.most ponys belive its a phase and arent taking any action.but they find they were wrong about her so called "phase".but it takes take a terrible tragedy to make them realize how wrong they really were.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys yoshigirlk here comin at ya on a Monday afternoon. Just wanted ta say hey plz review if ya read and don't review ….. Well then I will …. I will… oh I know I will shun u anddddd ohhhh u most deffinatly do NOT want to be shunned! So plz plz plz review thnx yoshigirlk out! Enjoy and did I mention to review?

My little pony: pain is pink

Ch 1: sweet apple acres: 12:00 p.m.

Applejack was laying on her front porch at her home sweet home, Sweet apple acres. She was waiting for her friend, Pinkie Pie to come over so they could hang out. It was going to be an interesting whether Pinkie had decided to act like herself today but even if not it would still be interesting. Pinkie had not been the shiniest apple of the crop the past week. She was usually a very bubbly, fun-loving pony. 'Pinkie should be feelin' better by today.' Applejack thought to herself. She then looked up from her hopeful thought to find that her theory was incorrect. There was a cringing pink party pony hunched over with her mane flat as the ground she stood on. Applejack was disheartened by this melancholy scene before her eyes. She had never seen Pinkie this depressed before. Not even when she thought her friends were plotting against her so they didn't have to go to her parties.

"Oh howdy Pinkie Pie, how ya doin' this fine morning?" Applejack inquired.

At this question Pinkie let out an enormous sigh and said, "I'm… well you can probably guess how I'm doing this 'fine' morning Applejack."

Applejack frowned at this statement and said in a comforting tone, "Oh come on now sugar cube ya can't be that bad off now."

Pinkie gave her a dirty look and said, "You know what AJ I'm really not that bad off!"

This confused and surprised Applejack into saying, "you're not?"

"No…. I'm worse than bad off!" Pinkie almost screamed.

"Oh well I'm so sorry ta hear that sugar cube." Applejack said in a worried tone.

She was so worried about her friend. She was starting to seriously worry about her friend. She really wanted to help but she didn't know how. She started to ponder this thought. She was so deep in her concerns for Pinkie that she didn't see a certain red brony walk out of the barn to start off his day with some good ol' apple bucking.

Big Macintosh was totally unaware of Pinkie's sudden turn for the worst. Of course that is until he saw that same expression he had seen when Pinkie came over to their farm to see what all the commotion was about when she was under the impression that all her friends hated her and she looked even worse this time. 'She is so gosh darn cute when she's mad!' he thought to himself when he saw her. He loved her with all his heart and soul the only one who knew that was he. And he liked it that way except he had wanted to tell the one he loved but he just couldn't bring himself to do so and he hated himself for that. If only he wasn't so shy about talking about his feelings then maybe she would love him but he knew she was much too far out of his league. He knew she was much too bubbly and happy and he would only bring her down but that is what he loved about her she made him happy and they had a great friendship and he wouldn't want to ruin that with a silly love life. No he must keep it a secret then maybe someday he will see if she loved him or not. But right now he looked over her perfect flawless body. But then he saw something different about her something you would never see at first glance. He saw she was wearing a sweater the same shade of pink as her fur was. He wondered why she could be wearing a sweater in the middle of July. She certainly didn't have a cold and it most definitely wasn't cold outside. In fact he couldn't believe she wasn't breaking a sweat and at the same time he oddly admired her for it. He walked over to applejack wondering if she knew why pinkie had made this odd fashion choice this morning.

"Hey AJ what's with polar pinkie there?" he inquired jokingly.

"What are ya talkin about Mac?" applejack asked quite confused at his random remark.

"Ya mean ya didn't notice?" he asked surprised.

"Notice what? What in tarnation are you yammerin on about?", she asked more confused than ever.

"well pinkie is wearing a warm cozy pink sweater today and there's nothing wrong wif that cept' it's the middle of July!" he said exaggerating the word July.

"She is?" applejack asked not believing him.

Applejack turned to inspect this scene to find that her brother was right. Pinkie was indeed wearing a sweater the same color of her fur. Then she turned back to face her brother when she heard him say, "I told you so." In an obnoxious tone.

"Well wadda ya know, she is wearin a sweater!"Applejack said.

"I wonder why." she thought aloud.

Big Mac answered her by saying, "I bet she's hiddin somethin'."

"Naw that couldn't be it. She would never hide somthin from mah she's mah friend after all! And besides she's jus' goin' through a phase. Though it do hurt mah ta' see her like this. I wish I could help her somehow. I been thinkin bout' talkin' ta her bout' it though." AJ said.

"ah wouldn't do that if I were you lil' sister." he said wisely.

"And why in tarnation is that?" applejack said confused.

"well think bout' it. If you was as sad as her wouldn't ya be itchinta forget about whatever it was that was makin ya so sad?"He questioned.

"Ah don't follow." AJ said more confused than before.

"Ugh."He let loose an exasperated sigh.

"The point is if she's tryin' ta ferget her pain then ya shouldn't make her bring it up again. It'll make 'er even sadder!" he said.

"Ohhhhh."Applejack said now understanding what her brother told her.

"Well then now what do we do?" she asked.

Big Mac looked over to where his pink love stood then retorted, "we wait."

Applejack thought this over. She then parroted him, "We wait."

Twilight Sparkle was working on her new spell. It was a special potion from her book, 'Super naturals', used in olden times by medicine ponies for their patients who needed surgery or were in great pain. Twilight was making this ancient remedy for her number one assistant, Spike. Spike had been grabbing a book from the highest shelf after Twilight had asked him to find 'practical potions'. Spike was centimeters within grabbing the book when suddenly the ladder rolled to the left and he fell 10 ft. Twilight relived the terrible accident in her mind. She asks spike to grab her book. He yells "Right away." Then she turns back to her parchment and uses her magic to start on the study. Then she heard a slight shifting followed by a blood-curdling scream. She had just realized it had escaped spikes mouth and turned only to hear the most horrible sound to ever pierce her eardrums. The sound of spikes head cracking against the hard tiled floor. She had taken him to nurse red heart. She had waited in worry for what seemed like an eternity. Then finally she was informed of spikes condition. She was told he had received slight brain bruising some minor fractures to his skull and 50 stitches across his forehead. Twilight cringed at this for she had just remembered something she did not in her state of panic right before she transported them to the hospital tent in the center of town. Twilight Sparkle had just witnessed the first sight of blood she had ever seen. She remembered now more clearly. Yes there had defiantly been blood. She even recalled the smell of it. It had smelled of vanes and innards. It was gooey red in color. And the thing she remembered most of all about the scene was it was Spike's. The potion consisted of 3 items; eggs cinnamon and 6 to 7 apples. She only knew of one place that sold apples each and every day of the week. And that was sweet apple acres. She went into the room spike was sleeping in and looked down at his anguish ridden sleeping face. Then she instantly disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and sparkles.

Applejack was just finishing her conversation with big Macintosh when suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a small flash of purple smoke and sparkles. She quickly turned to face the cause of this. She then saw it was only her friend, who was quite dizzy at the moment, Twilight Sparkle.

"Hold on fer a minute Mac.", she said.

"Okie dokie lokie!" he sang.

Applejack looked at him as if he had just said equestrian was ruled by kittens and said, "Okay please never do that again fer my sake."

He looked at her embarrassed and blushing and said, "sorry bout' that guess I just miss the ol' pinkie pie."

"Don't we all." she retorted.

"EEEEEyup.", he said in a very deep voice.

Applejack decided to assist her by saying, "well howdy do twilight. What can I do ya fer sugar cube?"

"Well see, Spike fell off a ladder and hit his head and I found a potion that will take away the pain. But I don't have one ingredient." she said.

"Lemme guess. Ya need apples?" Applejack asked jokingly.

Twilight answered, "EEEyup."

"Sure thing but I was wonderin if ya would do mah a favor first." she asked of her friend.

"Well Pinkie is kinda depressed an well I…I'm real worried bout 'er! I just wanted ta know if there were any spells ya knew that could bring us back ta when she first started to get sad and what made her het like this?", Applejack asked of her friend.

Twilight was taken by surprise with this request from the orange earth pony.

"Well actually I think I have just the thing that'll do the trick." she said in a proud voice.

"Ok well then can ya perform it now?" Applejack asked.

"Sure thing. "The unicorn then closed her eyes in concentration. Applejack then also closed her eyes and held onto twilight tightly. Then she opened one eye in curiosity as the spell was performed by the purple unicorn. She saw the setting around her disappear in a green flash that engulfed everything but the sun. They then started to travel back in time. Applejack was mesmerized as she watched the seven days of the past week fly beyond them like a movie in rewind. Then suddenly it all stopped and they were in pinkie's room. Applejack stuck her tongue out in disgust at the complete Pinkie fit room. EVERYTHING WAS PINK! Pink bed pink covers pink balloons tied to her bed. Then Applejack was suddenly broken from her trance when the doorknob turned slowly the door opening at the same pace. Then in bounced a hopping grinning Pink pony.


	2. Chapter 2

"Twilight hurry hide!" Applejack yelled at the purple unicorn in a panicked state.

"Settle down she can't see us or hear us." Twilight explained coolly.

"Huh? Ah mean why not? We're standin' right on in front o' her!" Applejack said astonished.

" well you see , I casted a spell where I had scoured Pinkie's brain for this moment and since we weren't here when it actually happened and she doesn't remember us being here, we aren't in her memory so she can't see or hear us.", Twilight explained.

"What?" Applejack said waving her hoof in front of Pinkie's giggling face.

Then the room was silent except for the whooshing sound of Applejack's hoof waving in front of Pinkie's face which Twilight promptly stopped by pulling AJ's hoof down to her side. The room had felt almost cold all of a sudden and the earth was frozen in its tracks as Pinkie's mane flattened and turned an almost gray-ish color. She looked like all life had been sucked out of her very being.

"Whoa that can't be good." AJ said worried.

"I know right! It was like one second she was all happy and giggling and jumping around. And then, BAM! She's all frowny pie and-." Twilight was cut off when her friend silenced her with a loud, "SHHHHHH!"

Twilight was about to say something but decided to check out what her friend was staring at. She looked ahead and then she saw Pinkie trudge over to her pink dresser. She opened her drawer and looked around as if she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing. Then she quickly withdrew an item from the drawer. Twilight couldn't tell what it was. But she knew it wouldn't be something good.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I um have a fanfic notebook and the chapters are only as long as the amount of words I can fit on one piece of notebook paper. Thts why the chapters are so short but at least then there will be several chapters. The first chapter was longer because I had intended it to be like 5 chapters. But I didn't know how to post the chapters one by one otherwise I would now have 7 chapters if u include this one so keep reading and reviewing or like I said before it's the shunning boat you will b riding on. Ha-ha jk I don't shun ppl if u review u review if u don't u don't but I just really feel insecure about my stories and whether they are good or not cause I dunno if ppl are reading them. I am one of those ppl who like to ask ppl their opinion on things I do but im really not satisfied no matter how many times indie(indigo teardrops, ya she's a friend o mine and u guys should read her stories tell her I told u to read em' she wrote "parenting class or something like it" it's a harry potter fanfic and something else which the name escapes me) tells me its an awesome story I just have to hear it from a complete stranger. Ya know? Well anyways enjoy the story and by the way it gets juicy and ooooooh boy does it get better. Yoshigirlk out!

Applejack's eyes grew 10 times their original size with horror. Then she said to nobody particular,

"What in the hay do she need that fer?"

Twilight didn't understand so she yelled,

"What? What does she have?"

All AJ could do was close her eyes and point to the object in the pink pony's hoof. Twilight looked to where she was pointing and her face was struck with the same horrific expression as Applejack. There in Pinkie's hand she saw a tool belt filled with things such as knifes razors, and scalpels. Twilight thought she even saw a pair of scissors in the belt of sharp objects. They glittered in the sun shining through the window as Pinkie picked through the tools searching for the correct one. She pulled out a large silver razor. Twilight realized what their friend was doing and screamed,

"Where did she even get those from?"

Applejack said, "ah dunno and I hope I don't ever find out."

Then the worse thing happened. Pinkie continued to cut into her pink skin so that blood poured out of her thighs. She then chanted things like, 'I feel soo much better. I'm so glad twilight lent me that book. 'Cutting edge' was the best thing that ever happened to me. And all those wonderful techniques Fluttershy showed me. I'll be sure to thank her later.' AJ looked at Twilight with a look of sheer terror,

"You gave her a book on how ta do this?"

Twilight was offended and horrified at herself at the same time and said,

"I didn't know what it was about!"

This time Applejack really did pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hay guys (and yes I meant hay as in the kind ponies eat) I'm sowwy I haven't updated but I wanted to really drag out the suspense I'm gonna start waiting until I get ten comments more to go to the next chappie or I could do 5 like do a chapter and then get 5 comments and then do the next chapter tell me what you think though ya know I luv my fans! Yoshigirlk out! Goys also can you give me some sort of nickname it is a challenge I expect a few comments by tomorrow.

When Applejack came to she was lying on the couch in Fluttershy's room.

"Wha- what am ah doin' here? Is any pony there?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh you're awake! I was sooooooo worried I thought you went into a coma or something!" a purple unicorn galloped into the room which startled Applejack.

"Oh howdy Twilight. What happened ta me? How'd we get here? Did you talk to Pinkie?" Applejack's mind was racing after she realized what happened at that pink once happy pony.

"No I didn't talk to Pinkie. I don't think today is the best time. First we need to know what to say. We are here because after you saw Pinkie….. Um hurt herself you passed out and hit your head on her bed really hard." Twilight winced at her last statement. She remembered the sound of Applejack cracking her skull against Pinkie's wooden bed.

Applejack felt her head and realized there were gauze wound tightly around her forehead with bloody red color seeping through them. Then she winced and realized how much it hurt. It was throbbing so hard she swore she heard her brain had its own heartbeat.

"I wrote a letter to the princess asking what we should do." Twilight said.

Almost as if on que spike waltzed into the room and promptly burped green fire and a scroll fell to the ground. They heard a squeak in the back room of the cottage. Fluttershy walked out into the room to see what happened.

"Oh good you're awake. I was really worried you might not come to until tomorrow. It's a good thing you brought her to me when you did twilight or else it could've been worse. Much worse." Fluttershy said as if she was thinking of what would've happened to Applejack.

"Well I'm lucky I wus with twilight here or else it woulda taken much longer bein' as how she needed to teleport mah here ta be taken care of." Applejack praised.

Twilight blushed and said, "Aw it was nothing really. I just brought you here. Fluttershy is the real hero here."

"Hellooo. Are we gonna stand around all day arguing about who saved applejack or are we gonna read this letter?" Spike said his mouth half opening in pain due to his current condition.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Twilight blushed.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_ I believe your friend is only doing what most ponies do when they reach her current age_. _I've tried and tried to stop my subjects from performing this deed but it has been no use all they can think about is how no pony loves them and that no pony cares how they feel. They think no pony understands them or their feelings. But they are wrong. I love and care for all my subject and I wish they would realize it but well teenagers you know you cannot tell them to do or think anything. It is something I have had to live with for quite some time now and you will too. Tell her how you all care about her and her feelings and that you will never judge her for what she has done. You are going to have to be kind and very sensitive. Write me a letter about the results of this task afterwards._

_ Yours truly,_

_Princess Celestia_

After she read the letter twilight sparkle knew what she had to do.

"Let's go."

"Where are we goin'?"

Twilight looked determined. Determined to get her friend back.

"Sugarcube Corner."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey like I said Dagrocks I only post how much I can fit on one piece of paper and im bustin' my chops here! I have science fair and it's a lil' hectic. Keep reading and keep posting1 yoshigirlk out!

Twilight shifted in an uncomfortable manner when they all walked up to Sugarcube Corner. She had no idea what to expect when they confronted Mr. and Mrs. Cake about Pinkie Pie's current condition.

"Here goes nothing." She said gulping down all her fear to sound as confident as possible, which was exactly the opposite of what she sounded like right then.

They walked in and immediately were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Cake.,

"Well hello there dearie!" said Mrs. Cake as they walked into the sweet shop.

"Hello Mrs. Cake, we are here to tell you a few things we have recently learned about Pinkie Pie." Twilight said urgently.

"Oh well whatever is it dear?" she said sounding a little worried about what Twilight would have to say.

"Ma'am, we have noticed Pinkie has been a bit um… insecure, if you will. We wanted to know if you too have noticed this sudden change in her attitude and if it is affecting her work?" Twilight inquired nervously.

"Well, she has been a smidge bit slower at wrapping sweets for guests lately and we couldn't help but notice her melancholy attitude…." Said Mr. cake.

"Oh yes we are quite worried about her and we want to help but we don't know how. I hate to see the poor dear in this condition and we know all of you do to its just that…" Mrs. Cake was choking up.

Mr. Cake consoled his sobbing wife. She went on,

"It's just that she's always been like a daughter to us and….. and *sniff* we don't want her to get hurt.

Twilight felt sorry for the couple and realized that Pinkie Pie's actual family had not been notified of her saddened state of mind. Twilight then whispered something into Applejack's ear. Applejack gasped then nodded her head. Then Twilight did the same with Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Then she turned to Mr. and Mrs. Cake and spoke,

"We must leave now there is some important matter we must tend to."

And with that the 5 ponies galloped toward the far south rock fields of Ponyville's outskirts.

A/N

Hey guys im so sorry I haven't posted any chapters in a while and I started writing this a few weeks ago im soooooo sorry like I said before I have science fair and model un and stuff so ill update as soon as possible I will probably post a new chapter later today and then two again tomorrow so I can catch up with the chapters I didn't post before and by the way im NOT emo pinkie pie is not me I am not and never will be emo. The only time I cut myself is on accident when I fall outta a tree or something ok so don't think that just because I wrote a story about an emo means im emo because….. im not. Lemme say tht one more time justa cler it up ok. IM NOT EMO. Understand? Good. Now that that's done I do intend to put a few things about ponies not taking showers to punish themselves and I too assure u it will be VERY dramatic ok ok ok ok once again im really sorry for not updating and this chapter is kinda short and boring but u no what that mean s don't you it means…. The next chapter will be way more awesome. Like 20% cooler ok I promise. R&R. Enjoy. Yoshigirlk out YEAH.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey u want more and I give. Only ask for another chapter and u shall receive I luv mah fans guys so keep reading and reviewing. B honest plz! Yoshigirlk out! PS. I know that the parents of pinkie pie are actually "dull" but in this story they are going to be JUST like pinkie ok. So if u don't like it then deal with it.

Twilight and the gang (excluding pinkie pie of course) walked up to the door of the old cottage. It was painted purple with huge green polka dots and pink stripes. The roof was tattered and a blinding shade of yellow. Balloons were tied to the gutters. The lights inside the house glowed lowly as if the light was coming from a candle. Blue steps led up to a brown door.

"Yep, that's Pinkie Pie's parents alright." said Twilight.

"Ugh! It's the tackiest thing I've ever laid eyes on!" screeched Rarity from her position in the back of the group of friends.

"It needs to be 20% cooler." Rainbow Dash observed.

"I never did see a more colorful house in all mah days." Said Applejack.

"Its…nice" mumbled Fluttershy.

"Alright girls, let's go." Said Twilight.

They walked up to the colorful cottage and rapped on the door loud enough so that if anyone was taking a nap that they not wake them. There was a shifting inside the house. Then a few hoofsteps. Then the door slowly opened revealing a pink mare with a purple mane with a streak of green going through it. She had three rocks for her cutie mark.

"Well hello there!" she said loudly, as Pinkie Pie would.

"Hello ma'am my name is Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends. We are-" Twilight was cut off by Mrs. Pie.

"Oh oh oh! My daughter has said so many things about you! And you all must be Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack! Oh I heard about how you all helped Pinkie defeat Queen Meanie!"

"What? Who is Queen Meanie?" Twilight asked confused.

"Ah! You didn't know her name? well you all defeated her and you don't even remember her name? you know the large black mare. Who lived on the moon." Mrs. Pie said as if Twilight was the crazy one.

"Oh! You mean Nightmare Moon yes that's us." Twilight said.

"Who's Nightmare Spoon?" Mrs. Pie asked.

"Ugh. Yeah we defeated Queen Meanie." Twilight finally gave up and said.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys um I wanted to just tell u guys about my new story. Well it isn't really a story yet but its gonna be called the legend of the headless horse remember that from look before you sleep. Well im going to tell the story of the headless horse then the ponys will somehow be sucked into the story still working out the kinks Read and Review! Yoshigirlk out.

"I thought you all looked familiar!" said Mrs. Pie proud of herself for knowing who they were.

"Well that aside, we are here to talk to you about Pinkie Pie and-" Twilight was cut off by another pony who looked to be a few years older than Pinkie.

"What's up mom?" she said to her mother.

"Oh hi. Mom you didn't tell me we had visitors. Come on in you guys." She gestured toward what must have been the living room.

Twilight hesitated, but she led her friends into the house.

"Sorry about my mom she can be kinda…. Well overwhelming sometimes." She smiled apologetically at Twilight and the gang.

"Oh shes not all bad." Said a reassuring voice of a colt entering the room.

"Oh hi dad. Take a seat. We have visitors." She gestured towards Twilight.

"So I see. What brings you ladies around these parts? Need some rocks?" he said turning to look at the view of miles and miles of rocks outside the window.

"No sir. I am Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack. We are friends of your daughter….. Pinkie Pie." Twilight said sympathetically.

His warm smile faded to a cold frown.

"Oh yes we have been hearing things about her…." He said sorrowfully staring at his wife whose stare was just as intense and afraid.

"Sorry I don't believe that we have introduced ourselves. I'm Rocky Pie. This is my wife Synthia Pie. And this is our daughter, Penny Pie." He gestured to his daughter on the couch who waved at the sound of her name being spoken.

"Wait I thought that Pinkie had two sisters." Twilight said confused.

This triggered a terrible memory within the Pies and their manes all went flatter than the bottom of their hooves. Then Twilight for some reason realized the resemblance between them and her friend. Her father was a dark gray and had a short messily made up black mane with a hint of light gray. He had a large rock with a shovel sticking out of it for a cutie mark. His tail looked more like that of a rabbit. Penny Pie had a long carefully brushed but slightly frizzy mane which was a blinding orange and she was a bright yellow color and her tail was long and luxurious but still frizzy as her mane had been. Her mother was a deep purple with a lavender mane with hot pink stripes in it. And she had a lantern which shined rainbow colors and had a party hat on top of it. Her mane was as Pinkie's was but it was done up in a large bun that sunk low covering the back of her neck. She had large lavender eyes as well as her husband and daughter.

"Well….. she used to." Said Penny Pie in a sorrowful tone.


	8. Chapter 8

OK im just gonna say sorry for not updateing realllllly long chapie after this one ok I promise also on a side note im going to Washington for National Young Leaders Conference. Any of mah fans going? If so see ya there! Yoshigirlk out!

"She used to?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Well she did until….. until…..Until well, you tell it much better. You were there after all." Suggested Rocky to his daughter.

"Oh yes I remember quite well. It was a late afternoon and my sister and I were out in the rock fields. We were playing our daily game of kick the can. I was in the lead and I was as happy as I could've been. Then I made a shot so hard it landed in the woods which boarder our house. I offered to get it but she insisted that I wait while she got it. She went in and I thought about how I was going to win and get the prize, a small piece of candy which was hard to come by since we live so far away from the city. Well I waited and the sun became lower and lower by the seconds so I decided we better start heading back over to the cottage. I called her name and called her name once again. No answer. I didn't know what to do. I definitely wasn't going in those woods. It was dark by the time I got over to the cottage. I was breathless from running the whole way and from worry and stress that she might be hurt or lost. I ran in heaving and sweaty all over. Mother was on the couch with Pinkie Pie and was rocking her to sleep. The sight of my baby sister calmed me but not much." She said taking a breath of the remembrance of the past event

Twilight sighed at the sound of Pinkie's name being in the same sentence as the word calm.

"I told my parents what had happened and they burst out the door calling her name as well as I. then we ran to the forest, lanterns dangling from our clenched teeth and once we got to the forest I told my parents I would wait here and see if she was out of the forest yet. I called and called but I got no response but the repetitive faint call of my parents in the distance. Then I heard a sound behind me. The sound of wind streaking through the grass. I turned to see nothing but my shadow. But then I heard it again I looked around in one swift movement and saw what the barer of the sound was. A large robed figure lingered above me. It had a very large axe in its hands. It raised the axe but then a small figure rushed to it and screeched and it startled him. He stumbled backwards where his robes hood slanked back revealing his true identity. I recognized him as a boy that went to our school. He had asked that Lolly be his girlfriend. She said no and that annoyed him. But its what she did after which must have put him over the edge. She fell for his best friend, Andrew Strike, the top flyer of their class." She let a small smile slip from her serious face then it quickly disappeared.

"Well I saw that the small figure which had saved me was Pinkie Pie! She had run from the house taking her first steps by the way after she was hearing all the commotion out here. I was so happy she had decided to take this particular night. After he fell he ran afraid of what might come bumping into him next. I picked her up and I hugged her so hard her eyes almost popped out of her head. Eventually we left the wood and decided we wouldn't be able to find her." She said her eyes starting to water.

"She's been gone ever since!" she broke out crying her mother moved over to comfort her sobbing daughter.

"And now we only have two daughters left." Said her father his eyes to starting to water.

This surprised Twilight due to the strong and seemingly unbreakable expression on his face.

There was a knock on the door and they didn't even bother to wait for someone to answer. Winona burst through the door barking and howling. Applejack raced over to her.

"What is it girl?" Applejack asked the frantic pup urgently.

"Ruff Ruff Ruff." Howled Winona.

"Oh.. Oh no." said applejack understanding Winona's message.

"What? What is it?" Screamed Gina.

"Its Pinkie She's… She's" Applejack stuttered.

"For goodness sake spit it out!" Yelled Twilight Sparkle.

"She's Dead."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey again now science faor is over but now getting ready for Washington and doing model un. So BUSY BUSY BUSY. You know how it goes. Enjoy these last few chapters for they will but linger on your taste buds of suspense and tragedy for a small duration of time. Beware of my next Halloween story: The Legend of the Headless Horse. Yoshigirlk out!

Everypony within the colorful cottage sat wide eyed and alert of what Applejack was going to translate next.

"Woof. Woof Woof!" barked Winnona hysterically.

A gasp escaped Applejack's lips and filled the room. Everypony held their breath as if the air they breathed contained an invisible poison.

"She says that Pinkie left a note to us but told her that since they weren't around town at the time she came and gave it to her to send to us." Applejack looked down at the balloon tied to Winnona's tail she had not noticed before. It read:

_Dear Fiends,_

_I cannot live in this world anymore. It is too cruel and too unforgiving. I have decided to leave it and to never return. I wish that you might not have had to see me like this, but you know I could never ignore my friends and I had never intended to. I regret so many things. I haven't showered in weeks during my depression. I have barely eaten or drunk anything but alcohol. I have been having thoughts about this day but could not perform the deed until now. The events, as you have probably wondered which, are those beginning with the death of my eldest sister, Polly Pie. Then there was the incident with Spike. I'm so sorry Twilight. I didn't have the heart to tell you what really happened Spike didn't remember. I never meant to hurt him. I was never even aware he was in the room. I just couldn't help it. I got angry at myself and my older sister for not saving my eldest from the forest. I even had thoughts of showing my disapproval of her actions with the same pain I was feeling. I was angry I bucked and hit the latter. You probably know the all of you were gone from town and I figured you left because you all hated me for being so sad all the time. I will tell you all your questions now. Rarity I have always admired your passion for fashion and design. I was the one who told Photo Phinish about your hat. She saw it and liked it. Then I may have said too much. I told her about our encounter with Houdy Toudy but she had to leave before I got to the part where you redesigned the dresses. Sorry. Applejack you are a very hard worker and the best baker ever. I was the one who scared the cows away on a stampede towards Ponyville I was playing a prank and didn't think it would hurt anyone. Fluttershy, I'm the one who accidentally let the chickens out of the pen. I was singing a song about the moon cause it was pretty outside and the all woke up and I ran away. Rainbow Dash, I was the one who started your nickname, Rainbow Crash.I'm sorry all of you meant so much and now I can't let you all keep on hating me. I don't want to make any of you feel like that about me. Do not miss me. I'm sure I don't need to tell you to do that. I'm so sorry to be such a terrible Friend and Pony. Laughter means nothing when it's fake. I don't need to fake anymore Gone forever, _ Pinkamina Diane Pie

After she read it aloud to everypony they all started to sob as loud as Pinkie's shrieks used to be. After Twilight Sparkle caught her breath she said,

"Come on girls let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I'm just going to say sorry dis time so enjoy the story yoshigirlk out!

The three friends ran into town as the bells rang signaling the death of a pony. This had been the first suicide attempt that had succeeded ever in the history of Ponyville. They galloped to Sugarcube Corner where Winnona had led them to meet Mr. and Mrs. Cake. They were already standing outside the building mourning the loss of a mare that had been like a daughter to them. Once they got within hearing range of the Cakes they stopped and waved them on to go to Pinkie's room upstairs. Once they got there it was a terrible and gruesome sight. There, hanging from the ceiling, was the severely mangled pink fur of a once lovable and random pony. Her skin was shown through patches of missing fur. Her body was stiff and swayed in the breeze which blew from the open window. Her mouth was still dripping blood onto the pale pink carpeted rug. Her sweater was tossed on her bed so that her bodies secrets had been revealed. Scars blanketed everywhere that she could reach and cover up. Her front legs were a sea of blood and her tools lay in a neat line on her bed. They sparkled as light danced upon their sharp silver surfaces. All among the room broke into loud moans and sobs grieving their dear friend's horrible death. Then when all regained their composure they called the police.

"Hello. Ponyville police services. How may we help you?" said an urgent voice on the other line.

"Yes this is Twilight Sparkle, residence of the Ponyville library. My friends and I have just found our friend in her room. She has committed suicide and we would like her body to be removed and we would like to begin her wake immediately." Said Twilight teary eyed still from their horrid discovery.

"Yes ma'am. We'll be their right away." Said they voice.

Twilight hung up the phone and almost 30 seconds later sirens could be heard from within their living room. Then they stopped and there was a tapping at the door. Mrs. Cake rose to answer it. She came back into the room with a royal blue mare with a white mane. She had a seirious look on her face and her sunglasses hid her eyes.

"What seems to be the problem here?"


	11. Chapter 11

Thanksgiving was fun! But now…..itz pony TIME! Yoshigirlk out!

The officer walked up to the horrified guests with a cool look behind her big black sunglasses.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. My name is Officer Po-Po and I got a call back at the station about a suicide hanging at this address.", she said in a raspy, yet calm voice.

"Hello Officer, we-", Twilight Sparkle began to reply to the officer's statement but was cut off by the women's raspy voice.

"Call me Po-Po ma'am. And what might be all of your names?" she said as if she had been unaware of Twilight Sparkle's attempt to retort to her earlier statement.

"Well, Po-Po, I am Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends: Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Mr. Cake, and Mrs. Cake. And in response to your earlier questions, we just came from this mare, Pinkie Pie's, parent's house to find her dead on the floor of her room upstairs. Would you like to take a look at the crime scene?"

"That won't be necessary ma'am. First I'll need to call in a squad to take care of the preparation of the area where the incident took place." Said Po-Po.

"Right now though I'll need all of you to each tell what you know about this suicide, why it would've happened, what the victim's motive is, and if you have any evidence whatsoever then I would be much obliged." Said Po-Po after she had called in on her walkie talkie to get a squad to take care of the crime scene.

"Oh no. We don't need any interrogations dearie. We all know why she did it we just want her body removed to be taken to a funeral home. We want the wake to begin tonight." Said Mrs. Cake at the first chance she got to speak.

The Officer pulled down her sunglasses revealing her shiny blue eyes. She gave Mrs. Cake a look of confusion, but immediately regained her composure and called in on her radio to have a body removal take place.

"Whatever you think is best ma'am." Said Po-Po.

Then she put her notepad back into her sattle bags, which had a large gun for her cutie mark on it, and waited outside in her car for the squad to arrive. They were there within two minutes.

After the gang got all set up and the officer, as well as her squad, left with the deceased body of Pinkamina Diane Pie they left to attend Pinkie's wake, telling everypony along the way to come and to tell their friends, family, and anyone else who knew Pinkie and loved her to attend the wake. Eventually the mare announced on a large bullhorn on top of the town hall that Pinkamina Diane Pie, was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Hay again now I am gonna blow your minds with this one chapter guys! Yoshigirlk OUT! PS. And remember to look forward to my long awaited new story the headless horsemen and after that will be the Christmas story. I would like to ask all of you to come up with a title for the story and whoever comes up with the best title will be put in the story! Thanks!

After everypony was as situated as possible for the funeral, it began. It was the saddest thing ever to happen in Ponyville. Everypony was there to mourn the awful death of Pinkie Pie. Even Gilda Attended the event, struck with grief and pity for the regret that she had never really taken the time to get to know the happy pink party pony. Everypony pitched in on the funeral. Rarity got the body ready for the wake by putting on Pinkie's make-up and dyeing and combing her fur. Applejack made tarts and other comfort foods to ease the terrible pain of the loss. Rainbow dash first cleared all of the clouds and hosted the salute to Pinkie's life by performing some of her strictly honorable tricks which Pinkie used to love to watch. Fluttershy handled the music and made all of the wonderful flower arrangements full of Daisies, Daffodils, Roses, and Magnolias which were pinkies favorite flowers to sniff when she was bouncing around town. Twilight Sparkle put together the slideshow of pictures of when Pinkie was happy and oh so lovable. And she also made a video presentation about all the fun times Pinkie and her friends had as well as all the laughs they shared. The cutie mark crusaders wrote a tribute song to her and performed it with Sweetie Bell as the lead singer. Though the event was supposed to be a mournful and heartbreaking, Sweetie Bell immediately received her cutie mark when the end of the song approached. Then the time came for everypony to make their speeches about how they all loved Pinkie and if they could do anything to bring her back they would and yada yada. But then it was Big Macintosh's time to speak. His eyes were red and puffy from crying his heart out. His pocket to his tux jacket was filled with used tissues and his pale face was drenched in tears which fell with the quietest plops onto his white shirt collar. When he stepped up to the microphone his knees went weak and he almost fell if it had not been for the strength of the love f his baby sister Applebloom to help him make his way back up to the podium without another accident. After she did this she too received her cutie mark for her support. As her brother got up to speak on her face slid one lone tear of happiness and sadness. Once Big Mac gained his composure to at least utter a word he began his speech:

"_Ah can't even begin to speak th' words of how ah am feelin' at this particular moment. All that Iah can even say is that Pinkie wasn't just a silly mare who ah knew because she was friends with mah sister. She was much, much more than anypony could even imagine or wish to understand. Ah loved her! Ah knew that if she would be gone that ah could never go on. But ah never thought that that day where ah would hafta move on would come as soon as it did today. Ah can't say that she should have any regret whatsoever about her life or what she did in it because she was about the only pony in this entire world of Equestria who could make me feel whoozy when she entered the room. The way that she always seemed to smell of frosting and how her energy burst from her like a volcano filled with happiness and love for everypony around her even if they didn't feel the same way. But I knew ah did. Ah knew that ah felt like ah could just pass out with as much love fer her as ah did have. But the regret that ah feel now and how ah know that ah can never change it is that…. Ah never told her how ah felt and how ah just couldn't help but love her even more than she could imagine. Thank you all for coming and ah hope that we can all agree that Pinkie deserves that love that she gave us in return and ah feel that today….. we should give it to her." _He faltered after tha last sentence and right there broke down crying until he was ushered off the stage and back to his seat by Applejack. Then she asked,

"Are you okay there sugar cube?"

And he said in a scratchy and monotone voice, "Nope."


End file.
